Playing hooky
by amyltrer
Summary: Another fanfic about Ego


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gatchaman characters!**

His eyes were focused on the three figures in front of him. There were so many rumors about them, some too horrible to consider them real. They were legends among Gallactor, feared of both enemies and allies of the organisation.

At the first glance, they stood unmoved and one wouldn't have noticed the brief, almost undetectable gestures and signs between them. Oh, how he wished to understand what they were saying.

They stiffened suddenly as the intricatedly ornated doubled doors opened, and then all three made a quick bow as thier master passed along them, his purple cape waving behind him.

He stooped few inches in front of them and indicated with his finger the one from the middle. The green wigged assasin nodded respectously and the leader made a sign of approval. Than he gestured them to came after him and the observator's gaze followed the group until it dissapeared on a shadowy corridor.

He sighed and went to his chair, staring now a the smouldering reddish flames from the fireplace. With an instinctive gesture, he reached for the brandy bottle and tilt it to pour it's content in the glass. Sadly, the tawny liqid was gone and he frown now at the empty bottle.

A couple of minutes after his calling the was a knock at the door, and a maid entered bringing a full bottle. He watched the girl, as she put it down on the table beside him, and poured him a glass, with gracious, catlike moves.

She was young, slender and beautiful. Her long raven tresses cascaded loosely down her shoulders and framed a sweet oval face with milk white skin that contrasted sharply with her dark irises. She felt his prying eyes upon her and her rosy lips tugged into a shy smile as her cheeks flashed an imperpceptible shade of pink. He had never seen her before and he supposed she was new around. Her elegant and nicely manicured hands instead of the dishpan ones the servants usually had confirmed his guess. He involuntarily pictured her in his mind in a luxurious gown, and couldn't help to notice that she would look as charming as she did in her maid clothes.

"What is you name?"

The girl watched him in surprise, clearly not expecting the question.

"Elise,….sir."

Her voice was steady and her face calm; she wasn't trembling with emotion as he had expected her to.

He continued to watch her in a predatorily way as he took a sip from the glass. If this disturbed the girl, she didn't show at all.

" And where do you came from?" He snapped himself mentally, he had never chatted with servants before, especially with the new ones.

Elise smiled, a smile that wasn't shy, nor afraid. It had a hint of cruelty and sent him cold shivers down his spine.

" Oh, you will visit it soon….." The voice was cold and he didn't know what disturbed him more, that or that discomfort that was stirring in his stomach. It soon turned in a sharp pain, and the man fell on the floor, clutching his abdomen and writhing in pain. She just stood in her place, watched him contently.

" You…. " The girl lift an eyebrow, expecting his words, but the pain stab him again.

"Argh…. ".

This time she snapped out, realising that his anguished cries alerted the guards. She cursed mentally and rushed at the door, blocking it with a massive piece of furniture.

"Milord, are you alright?" one of them shout. The man only screamt, but to was enough to tell his guards he was in danger.

There were some kicks outside and she realised that the door will soon breake under their force. She took one more glance at the unfortunate man that was rolling in pain on the floor, slowly getting unconscious due to the poison, and ripped the maid uniform revealing the black bodylined suit and weapons she was wearing under. She doned her elaborated painted mask and green wig just as the door flung open.

The guards rushed in the room, but the only thing they saw was the unconscious man lying on the floor. One bent down and touched his neck, feeling the faint pulse there.

"He's alive."

The others sighed in relief, but failed to notice the dark figure that landed behind them. It took a lunge at the closest guard, piercing a long, sharp blade through his chest. The man rattled and collapsed dead. The other four turned around to see the Devil Star whirling her bloodied blade in a threatening way. One rushed at her with his sword drawn. She sidestepped and kicked kim in the back, sending him on the floor.

Two others follwed him but she blocked their swords with hers. Another tried to stab her from behind, but she made an incredibly fast whirl and grazed his neck with the tip of her blade, as she kicked one of the previous two in the groin. The first collapsed, choking with his blood, the second staggered backwards, leaving his mate alone to face her. She fend away his attacks, searching for a weak spot. The last guard drew his gun and made an attemp to shoot her. She dodged the bullet, nearly imbeding herself in the sword of her opponent, than took a step back and threw one of her hip daggers at the idiot. It hit his neck, blood spurting as the blade severed the artery. Then she brought back her attention, to the now frightened guard, who began to tremble to the point of dropping his weapon. She smiled behind her mask, knowing it would be a easy one. She began to run in circeles around him, harassing him with her blades. Sometimes she just pretended to attack and drew back, sometimes she gave him a cut. He rarely fend her blows, so after few minutes, the poor guard was tired and had a lot of long blade cuts on his arms and back. The Devil Star seem to enjoy this game of cat and mouse.

Just then the other lift up from the floor, recovered his sword and came to aid his companion. It was now two guards againt the asssassin, which ment two more to go. She finally decided to quit playing, and as the both men were trying in vain to get her, she made a jump in the air, over their heads, and landed behind them. Before any could react, she swirled her blade in a fluid move. Blood started to trickle from the newly gashes from their necks and both fell dead on the floor.

A noise brought her attention and she turned behind to see a fallen guard crawling towards the pistol on the carpet. Just as his fingers reached it, she felt the assassine's sword plunging in his back. His hand convulsed and then felt still near the gun.

The Devil Star looked around her for a moment, assuring that the fallen guards were dead. The blood pooling around the bodies indicated so.

Than she pullen a small comunication device from her utility belt and activated it.

" Number 7 here. The package is ready. Prepare the transport."

"Roger!" piped a husky man voice.

She then went beside the poisoned man and checked for his life signs. He was alive, and she knew he'll be unconscious for another 7 hours, at least.

Through the broken door came three bulky servants with a wheel caterer.They looked rather like carmans in a very bad disguise and the servant uniforms were much too tight. For what she knew they were exactly that, and she knew them well – some Gallactors with mindless brutes.

One of them a bald one with scarred tawny visage eyed the bodies on the floor with the satisfaction a kid gets his dessert.

" Had some workin'ere bossa'?"

She watched him as she cleaned her bloodied sword on the curtains and then sheathered it. This type of morons disgusted her to no end, but momentarily her eliminations agenda was full.

"Silence, idiot. Pack him up before other guards will show up."

" Sure thing, bossa!" She took her hand to her hip, fingers brushing over the hilt of her blade. The goon got the hint and went to his job, craming the unconscious man in a coffin like cage hidden behind the caterer's curtain.

" Ready ma'am!"

Meanwhile, the assassin took of her mask and wig and redoned her discarded maid clothes over her suit.

Then she rearanged her black tresses and put on a long coat that the goons provided her.

Whoever watched them passing through the castle's narrow corridors saw nothing more than three men, one of them pushing a caterer, and a woman dressed in a shabby torn olive coat. They had no problem passing through the castle's gates, athough the guards threw some ironies at the strange group.

As the counsciousness slowly returned to him he realised he was lying on a cold metal floor. His stomach hurt as hell and his head was throbbing too. He tried to stand up but his vision was blured and his legs failed him. He laid back on his back, moaning in pain.

Berg Katze, the leader of the Gallactor Syndicate, watched the hapless blue man tumbling on the floor of his cell. His faced twisted in a snarl as he recalled the man's actions, and the reason that brought this fate upon him. He warned the ISO about their secret attack on Utoland city. The plan was to wipe it out, along with the enemy bases that it hosted. But when the mecha reached there, they found the city evacuated and the Science Ninja Team ready for the battle.

Katze didn't want to think anymore at the failure that followed, nor at how he was going to break the news to Sosai.

Behind the puple clad leader stood an unmasked Devil Star . The raven haired girl smiled at the thought of being promoted. Advancing in the Devil Star ranks at her age was saying something about her skills.

And the mission that lead to this was a piece of cake. Killing some guards, kidnapping the traitor and bringing him in front of her master, and get the laurel wreath.

Katze turned to face her.

"Elisa Rezzo, you have done a good job. "

The girl smiled at the praise. It wasn't easy to get Katze's admiration, and she intended for this to be only the beginning of a succesful career.

" You may return to you duties!"

Elise bow respectously and left Katze alone to watch the prisonier from his platform dais over the detention block.

"Rody!"

A plump green goon turned to the Gallactor leader .

"Yes, my lord?"

" Prepare the torture chamber!"

He was going to give Count Egobossler a lesson about loyality.

This is called "**Playing hooky**" or "**What happens to Ego is he piss Katze off **".

I always wanted to see an interaction between the two villains.


End file.
